Red Masquerade
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Lisbon got kidnapped and Jane has no one else but his mind to find her. Might a mysterious invitation to a Masquerade lead him to his boss? I wrote this story together with a friend here is a link to her site:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

„I told you to follow me. We should first climb up the stairs. Hold yourself ready we don't know what comes next", Cho tried intensly to observe every corner of the old factory building. He was hard breathing. Suddenly he spotted a man quick like a shot who was now aiming at him and Rigsby. "We will get him. I reckon on you, give me backing", Cho whispered and started to shoot at the guy in front of him. Then everything turned into dark. "Oh man, van Pelt", Rigsby griped. "I can't understand why men are having fun with silly gun games", she rolled her eyes and pulled the plug. Jane sat up on his coach and kept tab on the situation. "Van Pelt, let the children play", he said and looked around. "Strange, normally Lisbon is always the first appearing at the office. Did anybody hear something of her?" he remarked and glanced at his teammates. "No. There was no notice, whether a phone call nor an e-mail", van Pelt answered.

Rigsby got quite nervous. "Where could she be? I mean she is duteous and wouldn't leave us behind. Especially not in this current case", he explained and rubbed his front. "Maybe something happened", Cho assumed and decided to go downstairs and ask the centre if they know any further information.

Jane was quiet. He had a look of vacuity. "Jane! Jane!" van Pelt shouted. Patrick was preoccupied in thoughts until the red haired woman wrested him to the computer. "Look at this", she jittered and her voice almost fainted. Van Pelt pressed the enter key of the pad and a window opened. Jane was paralysed with terror. It was clear without ambiguity Lisbon who was sitting on a chair. Her eyes were void and she must have been crying for a while. "Jane, van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby. If anyone of you can see this video, then please help me", she sobbed. Behind her appeared a man with a mask. He hit her on the back and she gave a yelp. "Help me, please", the video ended at this point. The three looked at each other. "Do you have a clue where she could possibly be", Rigsby asked Jane. The blonde adviser wasn't sure. He couldn't believe what he just had seen. It seemed more like a nightmare. Usually when he was forced to watch a video of a victim there were hardly no feelings involved. But this time he was in wild rage. Who kidnapped Lisbon? Where could his boss be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jane sat on his couch and looked forward but couldn't see a thing. His mind was all about Lisbon. Right after the video he had done everything he could to get almost the whole apartment to start searching for Lisbon. There was a big mess in the office with Van Pelt running across the room answering every phone and tapping her computer keyboard almost violently. Rigsby and Cho had left a few seconds ago to start searching by car.

Jane could have left with them, but he had too much to think about at the moment. Hightower entered the office and gave Van Pelt some files regarding the case and then looked at Jane.  
"Is he alright?" Jane heard Hightower ask.  
"I don't know. This was quite a shock to all of us. And to him as well", Jane heard Van Pelt whisper to Hightower and their boss left the office without coming to talk to Jane. It was good. Jane didn't want to talk to anyone. All he could think about was the video of Lisbon which he kept watching over and over again. It didn't give much clues but Jane had to keep watching it to see Lisbon's face.

He felt great anger and hate but also deep fear and guilt. How could somebody do this to Lisbon? How hadn't he noticed anything? Why wasn't he ready for this, why didn't he know who had done this? And what if something happened to Lisbon? What if she was already… dead?

Jane shut the laptop with such violence that Van Pelt almost jumped.  
"It's okay", Van Pelt said trying to convince Jane although her own eyes were almost full with tears. "She'll be alright. We'll find her and rescue her. We can't think of the worst. Not now."

"You're right", Jane answered and smiled a little. Usually he didn't get emotional and so messed up but could think logically but something about this case made him fear for Lisbon. He wanted her back right now. He wanted her here in the office. What would he give if he just got to see her smile now?

Jane was woken from his thoughts when he heard Van Pelt choke. He lifted his gaze and saw suddenly how Van Pelt was shaking all over.  
"Grace, are you alright?" He hurried next to the agent who had started to shake a lot more.  
"I-I don't know", Van Pelt answered with her lips trembling. "I can barely see anything, I feel dizzy and… tired…"  
Jane touched her forehead and it was burning. He looked at the coffee mug on the table and smelled it. It smelled weird and familiar. He knew this scent. It was poison.  
"You're poisoned", he said with confusion and anger. "Somebody, call the ambulance, we need to get Grace to the hospital!"

After a few hours Jane got a call from the hospital. Van Pelt had been poisoned, just like Jane had thought, but it wasn't deadly so she was going to be alright. Jane was pleased but kept staring at the coffee that Van Pelt had been drinking. Who had done this? And how? How couldn't he have noticed?

He was going to sank to his dark thoughts again when the phone rang again. It was from hospital. From another hospital.

"You're from the CBI? We've just got two people from your unit. They were in a bad car crash and were brought here. They survived barely and are seriously damaged. Luckily, it seems, that both of them are going to make it but if you want to come by and visit them…"  
Jane couldn't hear anything anymore. He lowered the phone and let it fall next to him on the couch. Three of his fellow workers were in hospital. This wasn't a coincidence. It couldn't be.

Somebody wanted to get them there. So they couldn't work. So they couldn't go after Lisbon.

That somebody wanted just Jane to work on this case. That somebody wanted Jane to rescue Lisbon.

And Jane had a bad feeling who that somebody could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After a few hours Jane decided to visit van Pelt at the hospital. When he entered the room he was told, he found a desperate Grace sitting on her bed and hiding her face. He could hear her sobbing and went closer to her bed. Van Pelt looked up and tears ran down her cheeks. "I am so sorry, Jane", she whispered. "No. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. They want me. I should have expected an attack like that", he smiled softly but his air changed at once. "Look Grace, there is something I have to tell you", he began. Jane wasn't sure if this was a good moment but he couldn't wait any longer. "I got a phone call from another hospital", he didn't dare to tell her the truth but she grasped his chemise.

"What? Did something happen to Rigsby and Cho?" she asked. "Listen. They were involved in a car crash and were seriously hurt but they will survive", he explained. Van Pelt collapsed and cried out. "Why, Jane? Why? This was planned I am sure", she snivelled and he handed her a hankie. "We're going to find the answer. The one who's accountable for the accident is making common cause with the kidnapper of Lisbon", Jane made out. Grace nodded. "Could you bring me my laptop when you're showing up next time? There have to be more clues in this terrible video", Grace said and laid back. "I will. Now I'm making a side-trip to Cho and Rigsby to see if everything's okay. Whoever it was he wants me to solve the case on my own", with these words he left the room and drove away.

Rigsby squirmed and writhed, his back was hurting and he couldn't find a comfortable position. "Hey Cho. Any idea who it was?" he asked his friend and tried to see him on the other bed. "No. But this is all Jane's fault", the agent gasped out in rage. Cho was furious. Sure, Jane was his teammate but still, because of him they were always in trouble and now that. The car crash was again a side blow. Rigsby attempt to sit up but his legs wouldn't allow him to. He had a numb feeling and felt dizzy.

"Lay down", Cho ordered. They heard a knock on the door and Jane glanced into the room. "Everything okay with you", he asked and put a little chocolate box next to Rigsbys and Chos beds. "Wow, cool. Thanks Jane", Rigsby opened the box in a hurry and started to devour the chocolates.

"Something new?", he asked while he champed. "Van Pelt is in hospital", told him Jane and Rigsby almost swallowed up the sweets. "What happened to her", he wanted to know. "She got poisoned and I know you're wondering why I didn't remark this. To be honest I have no idea, I miss everything", he tried to explain himself but Cho interrupt him. "You see that we're exhausted and hurt because of you. Just leave us alone and try to find our boss!" angry he rolled to the other side. Jane was surprised by his reaction looked irritated to Rigsby and decided to go back to the office and watch again the disgusting video.

His hands were shaking when he opened the message. Inner he was defending himself against this video but he needed more evidences, more clues to save Lisbon.

At the same moment a man entered the cellar and threw a dish on the floor. "That's for you", he grinned and Lisbon looked up. She was groping in the dark until she touched something mushy. "Enjoy your meal" a deep voice said and she knew that they were three people right now. "Who are you?" she asked and had a whack at localize the kidnappers. "That shouldn't bother you", the man said. "I have a task for you agent. It is very important that you follow every step I tell you. First of all come with me", he hold out his hand and Lisbon in her angst didn't consider. The man was masked and dragged her down a long corridor. When they arrived at another room he pushed her violently into it. "Let me clarify the situation. You need to help me and destroy Jane", the man was threatening her. "Why don't you let him alone? He had to suffer so much in his life, isn't it enough?" That wasn't typical for her but in a way she had to express her sorrows. "No. That would be against the rules", he continued. "Which rules", Lisbon was hard breathing. "The rule that aforesaid that we have to play till death."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So, what are you saying exactly? That you don't want any help here?" Hightower gave Jane an interrogative look as man stood on his boss's office.  
"That's what I'm saying", Jane nodded simply and looked at his hands. "I don't want to risk anyone else beside them I already have. I have to do this alone."  
Hightower sighed.  
"Don't tell me this is just a stupid joke; that you want to save Lisbon by yourself?"  
"Why would I joke at a time like this?" Jane asked irritated. "Lisbon is in danger, my colleagues are in hospital and you think I would joke?"  
Jane ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. He looked exhausted and depressed and that's how he felt. Hightower finally lowered her stare and spoke.  
"Okay, I'm not going to get anyone else to help you, if that's what you want. If you really think, that Lisbon's kidnapper wants you to do this alone."  
"I don't think, he wants. And if I struggle against him too much, he might get annoyed and hurt Lisbon." Jane's tone lowered. "And that's the last thing I want to happen."  
"You really care about her", Hightower stated and got an angry look from Jane.  
"Of course I care! Why wouldn't I?"  
Now his boss seemed to get totally annoyed by this conversation.  
"I'll do all I can to help you find Lisbon. We'll find her Jane. You just have to stay calm and think logically. She's going to be okay, I'm sure. Just stay calm."  
"Stay calm? How do you think I – Forget it", Jane started and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."  
Then he left his boss's room without a second thought. And Hightower let him go.  
Jane didn't sleep much that night. He sat on his couch and thought about Lisbon. He missed his team so much. They really had become his family. He wanted Van Pelt on her computer smiling that girlish smile and Rigsby fooling around. He wanted Cho to sit behind his desk with that expressionless face of his.  
And most of all he wanted Lisbon to walk in the office drinking her morning coffee and sitting next to Jane trying to make a sarcastic joke but failing at it and blushing bright red. Jane could almost see Lisbon sitting next to him, but there was no one. The whole office was empty. It has started to rain outside and Jane tried to sleep again. It was going to be a long night.

Next morning Jane woke up early and got himself a cup of tea. It felt weird to be alone in the CBI HQ without any company beside of course Hightower. After his tea he went to his boss's office to go through the file to find some clues about Lisbon.  
But Hightower wasn't there. There was a note on her desk.  
"Your boss is alright, don't worry about her. But your little princess isn't going to be okay if you continue being so foolish. I want you alone."  
Jane dropped the note and missed a heartbeat. Hightower was gone but more afraid he was about the fact that whoever did this had just threatened to hurt Lisbon if he did something wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This all had hurt Jane very much. He tried desperately to keep calm but the mystery seemed to crush him. A few hours ago he brought van Pelt the laptop and begged her to look after new evidences but his teammate was too weak and started to babble weird stuff. So the last chance he had was his own mind. He couldn't think of a location that would suit the kidnapper's pretensions. It could be anywhere, at the station, hidden in an old fabric or even at the zoo. There were so many possibilities and each of them was imaginably in his eyes. Where should he start to search? He was alone even Hightower was gone.

He decided to take a moment off. Near the HQ was a nice little restaurant where he used to dine with his wife. The tables were all laid, probably for a big event. Maybe a wedding? He thought of his own marriage and sighted. That had been one of the rare happy moments in his life. Preoccupied in thoughts he sat down in the corner and opened the menu card. He was right, the staff proposed a delicious four –course-meal starting with a cream soup followed by a Caesar salad a tender medallion of pork fillet and a mousse au chocolat. If he weren't in this situation right now he would have post as somebody else and joined the big celebration. But as the destiny had provided for him a flyer flew out of the menu card. He examined it. It was an invitation for a Masquerade. Surprisingly his name was printed in big letters. "Dear Mr. Jane", he red. "We would appreciate it to see you this evening at the Masquerade. Please show up in the guise of a gentleman from the 18th century", he was slightly irritated. This was sure a clue but that meant that the kidnapper knew exactly that he would take a rest at his favorite restaurant. He had to know that this was one of the seldom places Jane liked to hide from the world.

He wasn't sure if he should show up at the masquerade. Maybe it was just a distraction and when he would be squeezed out by the many people someone would hurt Lisbon. On the other hand it could be the place where the delinquent was hiding his boss and Hightower too. He didn't know what to do. But eventually he decided to get dressed and be a guest of his mysteriously host.

Jane was wearing knee long trousers a white chemise and some brown boots. He even ranted a wig.

When he arrived at the huge building he could hear music coming out of the big hall. After telling the servant his name he entered the room and was cloaked in a warm and delightful atmosphere. The people around him were laughing and observing each others clothes. Some of them took really care and demonstrated their friends the long robes and extravagant hair style.

From the corkscrew chairs came a woman. She was hiding her face behind a mask but even then Jane could recognize her. His heart jumped. It was Lisbon, she was still alive. She looked absolutely admirable in her red velvet dress. With a blessed smile she came towards him and handed him her hand.

"Lisbon, I am so glad to see you. I thought they had hurt you or even worse", he was fighting against the tears. "Sir, I don't think I know you but you called attention to me. May I hear your name?" she made a deep bow and then Jane realized what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Lisbon, don't you remember me?" Jane asked and started to get worried. His heart ached to see Lisbon smile behind her mask. That was definitely Lisbon, but what had happened? How had this happened?

"I'm sorry; you must mistake me to someone else", Lisbon smiled and let out a little giggle. Her eyes twinkled like stars. "My name is Teresa, and what is your name?"

"I'm Patrick", Jane answered suddenly captured by those star-like eyes. Lisbon smiled again that cunning and radiant smile of hers. Jane didn't know what to say. Questions were spinning around his mind but Lisbon didn't seem to know the answers. He had to give this some time.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Jane asked finally and got a smile for an answer.  
"Yeah, I'd love that, Patrick."

When they sat down on the other end of the hall and Jane ordered them drinks he quietly watched Lisbon. Her smile and movements were exactly the same, but still she didn't feel like Lisbon. Somebody had hypnotized her, because there was no way that Lisbon could be flirting with him like that.

"So tell me about yourself, Patrick", Lisbon said and leaned closer and looked deeply into Jane's eyes. Jane felt his hands sweat. He knew this wasn't real Lisbon and he shouldn't be paying attention to those flirting eyes but he couldn't help it. Lisbon looked stunning and breathtaking and the way she watched him made him feel nervous.

"Nothing to tell about me", he finally answered and took a sip from his drink looking away. "But I'd like to hear about you. What are you doing here?"

Genuine confusion in her eyes gave her away. She really knew nothing about what had happened.  
"I just came here to have some fun. I felt like I had to come here", she finally answered and smiled again widely.

"But you don't remember me?" Jane's voice was like a whisper and Lisbon frowned and looked like she thought very hard. But then she shook her head and smiled apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, we haven't met before. I'd remember those eyes, if we had met."  
Jane had to look away to hide his embarrassment. He had to make Lisbon remember someway and suddenly he looked to the dance floor.

"You want to dance?" he suddenly asked and Lisbon agreed with a wide smile. They walked there together and started dancing. Lisbon's eyes were twinkling like stars and Jane had to fight to keep his concentration on dancing.

"Teresa", Jane whispered while looking into her eyes. "I need you to remember me. We have been through a lot. You don't like me a lot, but you mean so much to me. I need you to remember everything. We have shared good and bad times and –"  
"You talk too much", Lisbon interrupted with a little laugh. Her smile didn't fade away. "If you want me to remember you, you should give me something worth remembering."

And then she leaned on and kissed him.

Jane didn't know what to do. He wanted to push her away, tell her, that she wasn't herself, but her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries and wild roses. He had no option but to kiss her back.

"I'd like to show you something on the balcony", Lisbon whispered when their lips parted. She started to lead Jane away and Jane had to follow because all he could think about was that Lisbon had just kissed him.

And how right that had felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

He followed her up the stairs until they arrived at the illuminated balcony. The host had tried hard to turn this rather dark castle into a comfortable and inviting place. Lisbon took his hand and dragged him behind the huge hedge. Jane wasn't sure about what would happen now. Maybe she wanted to kiss him again or maybe she wanted to tell him that she remembered him but had to play the innocent and unknowing girl downstairs. That this was all planned and he had to save her but instead she looked nervously around until she started to shout.

"Sir, here he is as you told me", her gaze was cold, and all the emotion he had seen in her face had gone. There was no warmth anymore, no concealment.

A man appeared behind a column. His face was also covered with a sad mask. Jane gulped and started to get worried. "Lisbon, what's going on here", he wanted to know and looked at his boss.

"Good job, Teresa. I am very proud of you. Who could have imagined that the brave and cheeky Jane could get squashily knees because of a kiss of an Agent." He made a step forward and took off his mask. Jane cringed. Although he had never seen his face he was certain that this man was no one else but Red John. He took out a gun from his jacket and handed it to Lisbon. "Point at him but wait with shooting him down", he cawed.

Slowly he came towards Jane. "Here we are again. Do you miss your family?" he came so close that Jane could feel his stinky breath. He tried to resist but the fact that Lisbon was pointing a weapon against his head made his eyes fill with tears. Red John went so far that he used his boss and friend to torture him. "You have me, that's what you want. Now let her go. I don't want her to see me getting killed by you", Jane whispered and looked deep into his enemies eyes. Why did he say that? Was it really the end now?

"Oh no, Jane. I don't want her to see you getting killed by me I want her to kill you", he laughed and then looked at Lisbon.

"Teresa, shoot him", he ordered her. Lisbon pressed the gun deeper into Janes head. "Lisbon, don't", he tried to calm her down by touching her shoulders. Lisbon didn't move. "Shoot him", shouted Red John but she was irritated. Her fingers were searching the trigger but her mind was stemming against it. "Please, Lisbon, you have to remember me", he was almost crying but he couldn't loose his concentration now. "Think of all the mysteries we've been trough, the many arguments and laughter and the little pony I bought you for your birthday."

There had to be a spot where the hypnosis would vanish. But where? He started to percuss her arms and legs, the hips and her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Red John got impatient and pushed her violently on the floor. "You're a good-for-nothing", he yelled but Lisbon was lying unconscious there, blood was billowing down from her mouth.

This was too much for Jane and he darted at his enemy and brought him down. "I dare you to hit her", he said and tried to wrest the gun out of Red John's hand. They fought desperately until a shoot broke through the battle.

Red John looked at his arm and saw a gasping wound. He flipped at the gun but Jane was faster and threw it over the balcony.

"Grace, I am so glad to see you", he said and stood next to her. Now they were two against one. Could this finally be the so long expected revenge for Jane?

"Give me the pistol" he begged van Pelt and she gave it to him without hesitation.

"I won't kill you right now, first I need to agonize you like you did it with my family", Jane was in rage he was so close to his goal but then a bang interrupted the scene. A giant dust cloud diffused itself and Jane had to cough. He couldn't see anything but felt that the ground under his feet started to tremble. "Jane, help Lisbon", he could hear van Pelt shouting. He lifted up his boss and jumped into the glassy anteroom before the whole floor was deflating. He prospected for Red John but he was disappeared. Janes eyes got heavier and heavier and everything turned into dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue:

Jane entered Lisbon's room at the hospital. Woman was still sleeping and she looked absolutely beautiful while she was asleep. The nurse had said that she was going to be okay and could leave home today. She wasn't hurt but really tired.

Suddenly Lisbon opened her eyes and looked around her. She was surprised to see Jane in her room.  
"Jane? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!"  
"They let me out of the hospital yesterday."  
"Was that because you're such a bad patient?"

Jane smiled at Lisbon's joke.  
"Maybe. And there had to be somebody to take you home today."  
"Great, I'm tired of being here. Food is awful", Lisbon complained and lay back to her bed. Jane sat down beside her and just watched her face. Teresa looked back and blushed a little.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Jane giggled a little.  
"I was just thinking, if you might remember something."  
"Something about what?" Lisbon asked confused.  
"You were hypnotized and –" Jane didn't continue. He didn't want to tell Lisbon about Red John. That would just make her feel bad.

"Anyway, we had lots of fun. We were in a masquerade. You were quite nice although you weren't yourself."  
"Quite nice? What do you mean by that? Did I do something stupid?" Lisbon asked and for a while she looked horrified. Jane just laughed and leaned closer to her and touched her dark hair with a knowing smile.

"If you count kissing me a stupid thing, then yes", he said and laughed when Lisbon's eyes widened.  
"You're kidding me", Lisbon said but didn't look so sure herself.

Jane just smiled.  
"Maybe. Maybe not."  
Lisbon couldn't help, but she had to smile a little too.


End file.
